beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Zero-G Stadium Attack Type
The BBG-04: Attack Type BeyStadium is a BeyStadium variant of the original BB-10: Attack Type BeyStadium released early in Metal Fight Beyblade. This is the Zero-G version of it and as its name suggests, was specifically made and designed for Attack-Type Beyblades. It was released under the Beyblade: Shogun Steel series on March 31, 2012 for 2,100円 in Japan. Overview Appearance The Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium is made of two parts, one part which compromises the top of the BeyStadium and another part which is made up of the overall bulk of the BeyStadium and appearance. Its upper part is triangular and as its use, is the cover of the Stadium. It is made up of a large circular hole which is where the Beyblades are launched. The upper part also has three holes on three sides so the pins can be placed to hold it together. Its lower part like its upper part, is also triangular but has more to it. While its top part acted as the cover, this acts as the "floor" of the BeyStadium. It has a bowl-shape as its bottom which tends to make the Stadium move as the Beys dash around it. It also carries three "escape pockets" on its three triangle-like points. This is where Beyblades can be knocked-out of the BeyStadium and if so, they take the loss. It also comes with blue coloured "pins". These pins go into the holes of the Stadium's two parts with another pin placed as the top which tighten together and lock the BeyStadium into place. The Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium is also quite wide and is significantly larger and taller than its predecessor. Performance The overall concept of Beyblade Zero-G are its swaying motion and constant movement of its BeyStadiums. The Attack Type Stadium, can be considered the "main" BeyStadium for Zero-G. When Beyblades are launched in it, the large, wide, and bowl-like shape of the Zero-G Attack Type BeyStadium causes the Beys to move around in a very chaotic motion. As this happens, the BeyStadium constantly keeps swaying, wobbling, and any other form of movement. At times it causes the Beys to dash frantically across the Stadium and in others, the Beyblades control the BeyStadium. There are three ways to battle in the BeyStadium, and they are as follows. #Make contact with the opponent and battle. #Attempt to knock out the opponent and win. #Use the BeyStadium to your advantage and dash around its outer parts to make the opponent fall into an escape pocket. Any of these ways can be used to win a battle, but the constant swaying proves a hard factor in the battle. As the swaying is caused by two additional factors, balance and weight. With balance being how symmetrical or asymmetrical the Bey is and weight being how heavy or light the Bey is. Therefore, the battles in the Zero-G Stadiums are quite shorter than in regular Stadiums and makes luck, a crucial variable as well. Although it is not known at the moment, of how Beyblade types perform in it. It will be expected to change soon through testing. Reception Gallery 358px-Beyblade Zyro g.jpg|Poster showing the Stadium. 00006.jpg|The bowl-like surface. 00008.jpg|Zero-G Attack Type Stadium - Burning Ver. Category:Stadiums Category:Takara Tomy Category:Merchandise Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel